The Family Business Adopted
by silvermagic210
Summary: Hi guys if you've read The Family Business by maxthemoose you'll know that i adopted it from max i'm waiting for max to send me the first two chapters but for now i wanted to keep you guys from waiting love y'all
1. prologue

_Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing of CW's Supernatural or Harry Potter because if I did Bobby wouldn't have died and neither would have Snape._

 _Author's Note- This is my first fic so please if you have any helpful hints just tell me and I am open to any suggestion just don't make them too crazy._

 **Prologue**

Hadrian sighed. It was his fifteenth birthday and his father, John Winchester was kicking him out. Dean and Sam at seven and three, respectively, were still too young to understand what was happening. His father thought that because that Hadrian was a psychic he should have been able to see Mary, his mother's death, but he didn't. Hadrian psychic powers were awakened by his mother's death so he hadn't been able to know that his mother would die. He was thirteen for heaven's sake when she died.

He had finally had enough of his father's abuse and neglect. He had practically raised Sam and Dean these past two years and they even started calling him Dad or Daddy on some occasions by accident. Hadrian didn't care that they called him Dad. In fact it made him proud.

"You are ruining our life! Yes mom died and I couldn't save her but neither could You!" Hadrian yelled and he took a deep breath "This crusade you are on is wasting your life! One day you will realize that once I'm gone I'm never coming back and Dean and Sam will be without their older brother! Stop and think for a moment. You can still hunt but give Sam and Dean a stable home and comfort like a father should!"

Hadrian then stormed away and grabbed all his stuff and hunting stuff. He then stopped by the bathroom and opened the door and standing there were two young little boys and he gave them both a kiss on the head and a strong hug. As he stood up to walk away little Dean grabbed his hand and said "Daddy where are you going?" This brought tears to Hadrian's eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"I have to go away ok Dean? I need you to listen to our father and protect Sam with everything you have?" Hadrian paused for a moment to pull both of them into a hug "I don't want either of you to forget me ok, But you have to stay strong for me." With that Hadrian released them both from the hug and stood up.

"Good bye Dad."

And with that Hadrian walked out of the run down motel room and got on his motorcycle and drove off. He still had tears on his face but he didn't even bother to wipe them off. Hadrian quickly arrived at the closest international airport and bought a ticket to England. He had his motorcycle shipped ahead of him to England and within the hour he was on the plane to England where he had heard of the natural witches and wizards lived and hoped they could help him with his psychic powers.

 **End**

 _wow that was hard to type up because it took four and half pages in my notebook and i just found out there's only like 550 words... so yeah there you go. I will try for another chapter around sunday if i have the time_

 **Hey guys this is Silvs and this is obviously the prologue to maxthemoose's story here you go guys thanks to max we now have continuity isnt it grand? so a big thank you to max and also i would like to say thanks again to max for letting me continue his story.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- you can find it in chapter 1_

 _AN: some people have expressed confusion at the timeline for the story so here it goes_

 _~Timeline~_

 _October 24, 1971- Hadrian is born_

 _January 24, 1978- Dean is born_

 _May 2, 1983- Sam is born_

 _November 2, 1983- Mary dies_

 _October 24, 1985- Hadrian is kicked out_

 _October 31, 1986- James and Lily Potter die_

 _~Ages~_

 _John- Pre-historic_

 _Hadrian- 20_

 _Dean- 12_

 _Sam- 8_

 _Now on with the show_

 _~~~Five years later, Hogwarts~~_

 _Harry potter walked through the dungeon hallways in Hogwarts. He was fuming mad. Dumblebee thought he could manipulate min in to being a puppet because he thought Harry was a real Potter. He got that wrong. Harry was secretly adopted into the Potter family before James and Lily died in 1986 after he ran away from his father._

 _Flashback_

 _Hadrian walked into Diagon Alley so he could find some 'Magic', because that's what he was calling his psychic powers, supplies. As he sprinted down the street he ran smack-dab into someone, nearly running them over. Hadrian and the guy he ran into both fell down onto of each other. He jumped up quickly apologizing but, the guy just laughed and stuck out his hand saying, "Hi! I'm James Potter."_

 _Harry shook his hand and replied, "Hello, I'm Hadrian Winchester."_

 _The redhead who was walking with James then introduced herself as Lily Potter, James' wife. The Potters than asked Hadrian what an American like him was doing alone in Diagon Alley._

 _"I ran away from my father", Hadrian had replied to their question._

 _After a silent conversation James and Lily both turned to Harry and asked him if he would allow them to adopt him into their family. Hadrian didn't even need to think about it. He said yes._

 _He wondered how Sam and Dean were doing. Harry had sent them letters but they all came back ripped to shreds in small baggies saying 'Stay away from my kids –John Winchester'. He had many times contemplated going back to rescue his little brothers and bring them back with him to England until the end of the school year._

 _Hadrian thought self-defense and weapon training to all years at the school. He also taught Mythology to all the sixth and seventh years and how to fight them if necessary. He prided himself to be one of the better teachers at the school. Many students had told him that he was better that Snape the dungeon Bat._

 _As he walked up the stairs to get to his office he started humming 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas, to calm himself down. He made up his mind he would rescue Sam and Dean that night._

 _(~.v. ~)(~.v.~)(~.v.~) Intermission: Run around, touch the ground, kick your boyfriend out of town (~.v.~)(~.v.~)(~.v.~)_

 _The end for this chapter! Sorry I'm a day late but I had family from Massachusetts come down and visit all week end so I couldn't post my new chapter. Don't kill me. (Runs away from villagers carrying flaming torches and pitch forks)_

 ** _Silvs here, here's chapter 1_**


	3. Chapter 2

When Hadrian reached his office on the left wing of the seventh floor,meh started packing all that he owned. It wasn't all that much, just books on the lore of all sorts of creatures and spirits, his clothes, a picture of Sam, Dean, and himself all smiling happily, his weapons, and all his clothes. Once he had stuffed it all into his dark green duffle bag that had an undetectable expansion charm on it he quickly got changed.

He changed out of his black, acromantuala silk robes into his preferred clothes. A warn pair of blue jeans, a black wife beater that showed off his muscles, and green flannel shirt over it, and a pair of steel toed combat boots.

Once he finished changing he started grabbing his weapons that he had placed all over the room in well concealed places. God he missed the ivory handle and engraved slide of his M1911A1 9mm. He had given it to Dean before he left, but he knew Dean would need it more than he would. Harry slipped his Bretta model 92 9mm into the waist line of his pants and hid the slight bulge with his well worn, dark brown leather jacket. In his pockets Harry placed a silver pocket knife and put a silver Bowie with a brown handle in his boots.

Around his neck, Hadrian placed a small crucifix on a soft leather cord,that his mother had given him just days before her death. He placed a black leather cuff with silver designs on his right wrist to hide the anti-possession tattoo he had that had previously been covered with a glamour. Once he was done packing Harry gave his multiple room apartment a once over to make sure he didn't forget anything. He grabbed his duffle and slung it over his shoulder.

Hadrian had almost made it out of Hogwarts without being caught when he heard a small cough from behind him. He froze in his tracks hoping it wasn't who he thought it was when an old voice with barely concealed steal said, "Mr. Potter, where may I ask are you going?"

Harry turned around and saw the long grey beard tucked into a magenta and orange robe before he saw the twinkling blue eyes that held nothing but suspicion and hate. There standing in all his wrinkled glory was Albus Wolfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the jack-ass galore.

"I'm leaving old man" this was starting to sound scarily familiar to what happened five years ago.

"Why?" Came the steely, forceful demand.

"Nothing that is of your concern"

"You are my employee under my pay, it is of my concern"

"Than I suggest that you check you desk headmaster, you should be able to find my resignation. If you're not to old of course"

"I won't accept it"

"You don't have to. The Hogwarts board of Governors can override any and all of your orders and I have Lord Malfoy's permission to leave my post"

By then Dumbledore had started pulling out his wand from his robe but Hadrian had seen and before he could do anything to him, Hadrian had his 9mm trained on Dumbledore's head. Students had started coming down from their dorms for breakfast and were avidly watching the confrontation with wide eyes. The muggleborns or first gens. as Harry liked to call them all gasped and quickly explained what a gun was and what it did to the purebloods when they saw the gun.

"I'm sorry, m'boy-" Albus had started saying before Hadrian had cut him off by saying,

"I'm not your boy, I am a Winchester for heavens sake. Lily and James told you years ago, but still. Winchesters don't get bossed around by wrinkled old men"

"What do you mean Winchester?" Albus asked, "I was under the impression that you were Lily and james Potter's child."

"I'm adopted as their son, you Bastard!" Harry growled, "I've told you this before, I'm not some compliant little puppet! Hell I refuse to be the savior you label me as!"

His last statements caused gasps from all the students while many thoughts ran through their minds. ' _The Professor isn't a Potter?'_ , ' _He's not a savior?_ ', and for one or two students, ' _I wonder if he's related to the hunters over in America'_

Harry had dropped his British accent somewhere in the middle of his rant and adopted his American with a slight southern tang to it , in which he said, "I'm going back to America, where I actually have a family and people who care about and miss me! I left my son's with their abusive father so I could teach at this school but now I'm ashamed to say I've even set foot in this hell hole! Look at the bullying and the bigotry! This has to stop!"

After Harry finished his rant, Dumbledore was red in the facet the insult that his school was terrible.

"Stupi-"

BANG!

"Arghhh!"

Harry lowered his smoking gun and watched dispassionately as Dumbledore fell to the ground in agony as the bullet ripped through his leg. Harry turned around and stalked to the Entrance Hall Great doors and walked out to the sight of Dumbledore on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Hadrian casually walked to the front gates and when he reached outside of the wards he apperated to Heathrow Airport.

Harry bypassed the security by flashing one of his fake badges, Scotland Yard, to the security personnel. He had pre-bought his airplane ticket for his flight home so he found his gate and sat in a corner where he could see everyone and everything so no one could sneak up on him.

"Flight 22876B to Dulles international is now boarding first class passengers ah this time"

Hadrian stood up with his bag and strode over to the stewardess who was taking tickets. As he passed her his ticket he noticed all the females within five meters from him were drooling.

"There you go sir," the blonde stewardess said handing him his ticket back, "have a nice flight"

"Thank you-" Harry slightly leaned over to see her name tag, "Mariá" he replied with a wink. Mariá blushed and directed him to the plane entrance.

Quickly finding his seat, 3A, Harry loaded his bag in the overhead compartment and sat down. He popped his earbuds in and stared out the window. Just as he was slipping into sleep Hadrian heard the pilot say something about enjoying his flight and fell asleep to the Animal's 'House of the rising Sun'

His last thought was, _'I'm coming home Dean, Sam'_

 **And Chapter 2 Silvs out**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Harry woke up about halfway into his flight he scrubbed a hand over his face and took his earbuds out looking around.

The stewardess Maria came over.

"Hi, would you like something to drink?" She asked softly as several other passengers were asleep.

"A coke be great thanks." Harry murmured giving her a slight smile. Harry would have asked for something stronger but he wanted to as alert as possible when the plane landed so he could start looking for his brothers.

Harry began to make a mental list of who to call when he got off the plane, he knew that his bike would be waiting for him when he got there, but he needed a place to go.

" _Maybe i should call Uncle Bobby, he'd know where Dean and Sam are."_ Then he frowned. " _And if he didn't i bet he could find them."_

When his coke came he gave Maria a charming smile and she blushed prettily.

"So where are you headed?" Maria asked.

"I'm heading to find my sons." Maria leaned back a look of surprise on her face.

"Well, they're not really my sons they're my brothers but after our mom died and our dad went AWOL i took care of them until i was fifteen." Marias face took on an "aw" look that most women got when a guy says something they find particularly sensitive.

"Well i hope you find them." Harry smiled a little sadly.

"So do i." He said to himself as she walked away.

A couple hours later the pilot got onto the comm. and announced that they were landing at Dulles International Airport.

" _I'm almost there Dean Sam just hang on."_

 **A/N Hey guys its 7/19/15 and we now have everything up and running i'll be adding a new chapter as soon as i can love y'all and thanks again max**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Harry stepped off the plane he took a deep breath happy to be back in America again.

Harry found his bike and settled his things into the saddlebags.

He headed to a dive motel his mind bringing up memories of him and his brothers being left in one of these places by John for days at a time.

 **Flashback**

 **thirteen year old Harry stood in the kitchenette of yet another dive motel.**

 **His hands on his hips and a frown on his face his green eyes were narrowed as they looked into the similar wide and pleading green eyes of his little brother Dean.**

" **Dean you can't have the Ca'tain Crunch you know it makes you way too hyper and you're going to bed soon anyway."**

" **But, Harry I want it, I dont want hot dogs and beans." Dean pouted.**

 **Harry turned away for a moment and sighed.**

" **Please Daddy." Deans high sweet piping voice pleaded.**

" **What did you call me?" Harry asked turning back.**

" **i called you Daddy 'cause you are, you take care of Sammy and me like a daddy does." Harry bit his lip he wanted to cry but didnt.**

" **Thanks Buddy, but you're still not getting the cereal now come eat so you can get washed up for bed."**

 **Little Dean sighed and nodded walking over to the table.**

" **Ok, Daddy." He answered and Harry leaned over Dean and kissed his hair.**

" **I Love you Buddy, eat while i check on Sammy."**

 **End Flashback**

Harry sat on the bed and pulled over the room phone he still remembered Bobby's number.

" **Who's this?"**

"Bobby? It's me Harry."

" **Harry who."** Came the guarded answer.

"Harry Winchester, Bobby I need your help I…"

" **Harry Winchester died when he was fifteen Dont call me again you sick bastard."**

"Wait Bobby...Bob…" The dial tone was his only answer.

Harry groaned and shoved the phone away from him.

" _I'll just have to go to his house. Damn you John Winchester do you really hate me that much?"_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry rationalized that John had told everyone that he Harry was dead simply because when Harry left he became dead to the older man.

The next morning Harry was on the road again.

he rode all day stopping once to sit down and eat and after that only when he really needed gas.

Finally Harry arrived at Bobby's place it had taken four days of nearly non stop riding but he had made it.

Wearily he climbed the steps and knocked on the door, he could hear Bobby grumbling inside.

"What." Bobby snapped and stopped staring at Harry.

"Hey Bobby can i come in?" Bobby moved back letting Harry in. Harry crossed the salt line easily proving he wasnt a demon or ghost.

Bobby turned and tried to attack him with a silver knife Harry quickly disarmed Bobby taking the knife.

"Bobby I'm not a shape shifter." Harry said as he calmly cut his arm with a silver knife.

Bobby promptly threw holy water into Harry's face leaving the younger man sputtering in annoyance.

"It really is you Boy, it's good to see you." Bobby whispered gruffly as he pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry collapsed into his arms exhaustion and emotion over coming him.

Bobby swung the younger and slighter man over his shoulder in a firemans carry as gently as he could and got him to the couch.

The next morning Harry woke slowly for the moment feeling comfortable where he was.

"Get up Boy we've got a lot to talk about." Bobby said from the kitchen and Harry got to his feet to clean up and change before breakfast.

"When Harry sat down he noticed his plate of bacon and eggs was bigger than bobby's

"Bobby i dont need all this." Bobby looked up.

"Eat Boy you're too thin I'm not having you waste away on me."

Harry looked down at his plate.

"Thanks Dad." Bobby looked at his own plate his eyes taking on a suspicious sheen.

"You're welcome Son."

When they finished eating Bobby pushed his plate away.

"Ok, tell me everything." Bobby said.

Harry started with John kicking him out, going to England and being found and adopted by James and Lily and going to Hogwarts into the fifth year after taking his placement tests.

Going through the murders of James and Lily Voldemort falling due to Lily's sell to protect him and being labeled a "savior".

Taking out Voldemort for good had felt good he had liked Lily and James and had hated Voldemort for killing them.

"So that Voldemort character is gone for good?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah i wasted him the problem now might be Dumbledore but i put a bullet in his knee so he'll be wary for a while."

Bobby felt a swell of pride in his chest this boy no this man had done everything he could to get back to his family and he thanked Lily and James for keeping him on the path to be a good man.

"Good man, alright son lets go find your boys."

Somewhere in Arizona.

Dean looked at his little brother worry that shouldnt have shown on a face so young was etched into the twelve year old brow.

The hacking cough from the bed was what worried the twelve year old.

"Dean?" The weak rasp came from Sam Deans eight year old brother.

"You should try to sleep i'll go see if i can get you some medicine."

"I want Daddy." The little boy whimpered.

"He's on a hunting trip." Dean automatically responded.

"Not **John** , Daddy." Dean froze they hadnt spoken about Harry since the older boy had left.

"I…" Dean bit his lip and turned from the feverish gaze, tears filling his eyes. Truth be told he wanted Harry back too he just never said it.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine." Dean said finally and made sure there was some water by the bed before leaving and carefully locking the door.

Dean made his way to the nearest convenience store buying the medicine with what little money he had and stealing some fruit and other things to eat. Dean hated stealing Harry no his **Dad** had made it a point to try to never steal, but after he had left and John went on longer and longer Hunts Dean had started to get desperate, Dean had always told Sam that he won the money whether playing games with other kids he'd found or even betting with an adult a few times.

Dean never wanted to give his baby brother the impression that stealing was a good thing, something he hoped his Dad would be proud of wherever he was.

Dean and Sam had never believed John when he said that Harry didnt want to be with them anymore that Harry had left because he had gotten tired of them.

Dean often called Harry's cell hoping to get the other man to answer, he never did, but that didnt stop Dean from trying.

When Dean got bak to the room he saw Sam was asleep going to the phone he was about to call a familiar nimber but his hand stopped hovering over the reciever. Remembered dissapointment made stop but the twelve year old took a breath and picked up the phone and dialed.

" **Hello."** Dean froze gasping he hadnt heard that voice in five years.

" **Hello I dont have time for your games."** Dean could tell hewas about to hang up and quickly stuttered out.

"Dad.. Dad wait it's me Dean."

 **Dean? Dean Buddy are you ok where are you?"**

Dean let out a soft sob.

"Dad Sammy is sick really bad sick and John is gone he hasnt checked in it's been two weeks already and...and…" Dean couldnt overcome the sobs he never cried in front of John but Harry had always said crying was ok.

" **Dont worry Buddy me and Bobby will be there soon just tell me where you are."**

"Sammy and i are at the Sunset Motel." Dean rattled off the address and they hung up.

Dean closed his eyes and felt a weight come off his shoulders.

He went over to Sammy and felt his little brothers forehead frowning at how hot the smaller boy was, going to the bathroom he wet a rag. Placing the cool cloth on Sammy's forehead like Harry had taught him.

Dean settled down on the other bed.

"Dont worry Sammy Dad's coming for us."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry loaded up the car Bobby had picked out to go pick up the boys.

"We can get there faster if we take turns driving." Bobby said trying to keep Harry from jumping out of his skin.

"Alright Bobby i've got custody papers in my bag i had them drawn up before i left Hogwarts."

"How do you plan on getting your old man to sign them?" Harry looked over at Bobby silently putting a gun in the holster at the small of his back.

"You planning on shooting him Boy?" bobby asked his voice a low growl.

"I'm planning on doing whatever I have too to make sure my sons are safe." Harry said evenly.

Bobby nodded slowly and the two men left.

It took two days to get to Arizona and that was with minimal stops.

Dean looked up as he heard knocking on the door. Biting his lip he picked up the engraved pearl handle 9 mil Harry had left and went to the door.

"Dean open up kiddo." Dean's hand hesitated over the door knob. He opened the door and saw Harry and Bobby standing there.

"it's ok Kid it's really him." Bobby said gently.

They stepped over the salt line and passed under the devils trap painted on the ceiling.

Dean put the gun down and launched himself at Harry.

"Dad!" Dean sobbed as Harry hugged him hard.

"Dean it's ok Buddy I'm here." Harry ruffled Deans hair blinking back his own tears.

Bobby walked over cradling Sam in the clean soft blanket he and Harry had brought.

"i got his fever down a little but he's still so sick." Dean said sniffling.

"He might have the flu, you did really well Dean I'm so proud of you."

Harry said holding Dean for a moment.

Bobby quietly and quickly gathered the boys things scowling at how little they both had and slipped out the door again.

Dean looked up at him gratitude and hero worship shining in his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and john Winchester stumbled in.

Harrys eyes hardened as he very gently pushed Dean behind him.

"John..." harry drawled coldly.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing coming back here?" John hissed his bloodshot eyes narrowing.

"I've come to take the boys somewhere safe." Harry said calmly feeling Dean grip the back of his shirt tightly.

John moved with impressive speed grabbing Harry's collar and shaking him.

"You're not taking **my** boys anywhere." John snarled.

"Your boys?" Harry said with a bitter laugh.

"Dean go out to the car ok?" Dean looked up at John and Harry his expression hesitant.

"Stay where you are Dean you're not going anywhere." John snapped expecting Dean to obey.

Dean's face hardened as he remembered the panic of Sam being so sick and not being able to get ahold of John for whatever reason.

Dean went to do as Harry told him and was suddenly cuffed hard across the ear by an enraged John.

Dean let out a yell of pain being hit across the ear in what used to be called "boxing the ear" was very painful.

Harry roared and shoved john away from Dean who lay on the floor curled in a ball. John had never hit any of his sons, no matter how drunk or angry he was.

A pair of still innocent green eyes stared up into Johns bloodshot hazel ones with betrayal and horror.

Harry checked Dean over pulling the smaller boy gently to his feet.

"Sign these now!" Harry snapped pulling the custody papers out of his back pocket.

John took the papers skimmed them and slowly signed them.

As he handed the papers back John looked at Dean who turned his face away the side of his face red and beginning to bruise.

"Will i ever see them again?" John asked in defeat.

Something seemed to soften in Harry's eyes.

"Maybe if it's something they want and if you clean yourself up no more alcohol." Harry gently smoothed his hand over Deans hair. "i wont force them to see you especially not after what you did tonight."

John nodded slowly and moved out of the way so Dean and Harry could leave.

Once he was alone Jon collapsed onto the nearest bed his head in his hands.

"What have I done Mary?" He whispered in the darkness and recieved no answer.

 **An Hey guys so real life sux but i have updated dont worry none of my stories will ever be abandonded i will never do that to you guys love you**

 **Silvs Out**


End file.
